Kill Me Sweetly
by WhySoHyper
Summary: A girl that is very much like Jason, but in some ways different, is dragged to Crystal Lake. What will blossom in their time together?  Rated M for language and lemon later on. Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

She sat back on the black leather seat, adjusting her iPod, and setting it inbetween the red thighs of her skinny jeans. Her grey - green eyes flicker out the open window, as the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers fills her ears.

_'I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go'_

Just as she was getting into it, beginning to lightly headbang and hum, someone smacks her shoulder. Rolling her eyes, she pauses her music and takes one ear bud out, only to be scolded by one of her so called "friends", Erica.

"Jesus christ Ashley, can you let the world in for a god damned second? Like, lower your music a few decibals!"

Rolling her eyes once more at the blond bimbo with the annoying as all hell voice, and sighing, Ashley simply turns back to the window, trying to ignore the growing chaos growing in the car around her.

The driver, Tristian, was drinking some Jack Daniels out of a water bottle, while the kid in the passenger's seat next to him was lighting a blunt and passing it to Erica, who was sitting next to Ashley. As anybody can probably tell by now, she didn't exactly fit in on this little "road trip". Sure, she drank a little, and smoked occasionally, but wasn't as rowdy and slutty as those she surrounded herself with.

'**God, I hope we crash. Maybe then I could drag myself away, and leave these douche cannons to die. They don't do anything but cause me pain.. This trip was one of the dumbest things I think I've ever fucking agreed to.'**

Just as she was having this thought, Erica decided to try and "pull her back into reality", as she liked to call it.

"You know, I think Ray might like you.' She whispered, far too close to Ashley's face, while pointing to the black haired boy riding shotgun. Sure, he totally looked like her type, but all he ever wanted from girls was an easy one nighter, which she sure wasn't going to give.

"Um, so? He's a sleazy manwhore.."

Erica just growled a little, before opening her trap again, only to try and pawn her, but epically failing.

"Holy shit! You're seriously one of the most uptight girls I've ever met in my fucking life. Look at yourself, you think you look good? Psh. Right, keep dreaming hunny. No one wants a pale, dark, hyper, goth chick."

**'Why does she still talk, when she knows that I'm obviously not caring what her bitch mouth has to say?'**

"Funny, you just said that your diluded bubble - brain thinks that Ray wants me. Now, can I listen to my iPod, or are you going to continue to bitch for the last 20 minutes of this drive? Either way, do what makes you happy, as long as you look at YOURSELF. No one wants a trailer trash blond chick with fake knockers, sweety."

And, with that, she jammed her ear bud back into her ear, and began her song right at the chorus.

_'I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside'_

Her mind wondered back to what the blond bitch, who was now openly flirting with both of the males in the car, had snapped at her.

**'I'm dark? Gee, I never knew that.. Why do so many people judge me, based on how I fucking look? If you don't like my short black hair, or the way I dress, I really don't give a flying shit. I am me, not what others want.. But, why do I feel so alone? You know, other than the fact that my parents both died, *non-existent god, bless their souls*, I really shouldn't feel so alone. I have friends, but they've changed so much. I've known Erica since fifth grade, and now she's a huge slut. Whatever, the only reason I'm even in this car right now is my love of horror movies.'**

She shifted in her seat excitedly. She'd always loved anything horror related, ever since she could remember. Her favorite movie was Friday the 13th, which is the only reason that she was following the group to Camp Crystal Lake in the first place. She'd heard them talking about it, and automatically wanted to go. She was always fascinated by Jason Vorhees, and the fact that all of the movies in the series, were actually based on true stories.

**'I'd totally shit if he came and killed us.. Be a pretty bad ass way to croak though.'**

Staring out the window, her anticipation grew, as did the wieght of her eyelids. Slowly, she began to drift off to sleep, images of the lavish woods outside fading into darkness.

_She wakes up in a cabin, deep in the woods, not knowing where she is, or why. It's pitch black, and she fumbles around in the cramped space between the twin bunks and the wall on the other side of the tiny room. Finding a door, she opens it, only to be blinded by white light. She looks down at her arms. Her white V neck sweater is spattered in blood, and her once healed cutting scars on her wrists are slashed open. There's a machete in her right hand. She doesn't understand what's happening, or even what has happened. Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of being watched envelopes her. She turns around and -_

Crash! The car is now stopped in front of the sign that reads "Camp Crystal Lake", except the words "Crystal Lake" are slashed out in red spray paint, and "Camp Blood" is written over the top of it. The crash is the sound of the car doors being slammed, that awoke Ashley from her morbid dream.

Sighing, she slowly opened the door on her side of the car, and groggily hobbled to the trunk to get her things.

She had 4 duffel bags, a purse, and a back pack, all filled with basically her whole life. Clothes, make up, movies, paper, books, anything you'd find in any 15 year olds room. She rolled her eyes whilst walking up the trail to the camp, giving the death stare to Erica, who was holding hands with both Tristian and Ray, all of them under the influence.

**'Ohh okay, cool. Whore yourself out some more.'**

That's when she had that same feeling she experienced in her dream.. The feeling of being watched. In a sudden movement, she turned her head to the right, seeing nothing but tall trees and grass.

**'Guess I must finally be going nuts..'**

If she had looked closer, she would have seen the white face, or should I say, mask, staring back at her with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear readers, **_

_**I know that some people have added me to their alerts lists and such, but reviewing and telling me what I'm doing good on/bad on, what you'd like to see later on in the story would help me a bunch3.**_

_**Thanks for reading anyways!(:**_

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

I thought she saw me. I was watching her through the scratchy branches, hiding behind the trees. With that sudden and abrupt turn of her head, she could've, and should've easily seen me stalking her in the brush. Maybe she did see me? Nah, she would've warned the others. Not even a sinful and disgusting teenager would ignore me and wait for their death like that. Then again, she doesn't look like she really belongs with this group of bad boys and girls... Wait, of course she does, why else would she be with them, violating my home? She looks at them walking ahead of her with pure disgust and hatred radiating from her glassy eyes. I've never seen eyes as mesmerizing as hers.. Or as full of pure distain. Well, other than my own lifeless orbs. Her eyes seemed to change in the light, greens and startling grays dancing across pools of loathing. I need to focus on my work, not details like these, about one of _them_.

**'But she's different Jason.'**

Wait, those weren't my mother's words.. They couldn't be..

I watch the mysterious girl, dressed in a skimpy white sweater and tight black jeans, slowly walk into one of the cabins closest to her. Alone. My gut instinct was to automatically plan her death first, but something stopped me.

**'She's a good girl Jason, and we don't hurt good girls now, do we?'**

Why was I thinking these thoughts? Surely my mother was joking, she must be.

**'Do as I say Jason honey, listen to mommy. Remember, I know best.'**

I slowly nodded to myself, and my mother's voice that was ringing in my head. I rolled my eyes in utter disgust when I transfixed my gaze towards the slutty blond and her two obvious manwhores. They should die first. I smiled a small grin to myself, imagining them falling before the blade of my machete. It'd been so long since I'd slaughtered a group of soul-less teens, and now it was time to start the blood bath all over again.

3rd Person POV:

Jason stalked past Ashley's cabin, staying hidden in the brush. Clentching his machete in his right hand, he let out a veyr low gutteral growl. He could see the other rowdy kids ripping each other's clothing off. Jumping naked into the lake. _His lake. _The water that he had spent his last moments in, so long ago, drowning while the camp counselors were too busy fucking. His mother died to convey the message. That they should've been watching him. Now that she was dead too, he was left to hold the torch, and pass the message on to all of the filthy teens who dare cross his path.

As Jason watched the dirty ruffians, his distaste grew and grew, along with his thirst for their blood. This camp belonged to him. It wasn't a place for children to fuck around in, but they continued to do so, even if it meant their ultimate death. He never understood why they kept coming here, but as long as they did, he would keep slaughtering them. His mother's voice filled his mind.

**'Kill them. Kill them all Jason, kill them now!'**

He silently crept to the trees on the far end of the lake and came to a hault. He stood behind one of the massive trunks and stuck his head out just a little bit, to survey his possible ways of killing these no good fuck heads. Giggling and loud moaning sobered him from his thoughts and dragged him back into his red hot fury. Looking up, he saw one of the boys (Tristian), standing behind the now naked and anorexic looking blond bimbo, grabbing her large and obviously fake breasts. Standing in front of her was the other rotten boy (Ray), sticking his tongue in and out of her mouth and playing with her other body parts.

Seeing this repulsive behavior was too much for Jason, and he stepped out from behind the tree, machete in hand. They didn't even notice the large man in the tattered clothing and beaton up hockey mask approaching them with his deathly violent eyes. In one fatal movement, blood was splattering everywhere. Shrieks of terror could be heard from miles away.

The blond girl was trying to swim away, although she was horribly wounded. The two boys were beheaded right infront of her, and if Jason hadn't been wearing his now famous hockey mask, she could've seen him smile in triumph. Their crimson lifeforce sprayed into the water, and all over Erica, and all at once their screaming had ceased. She now had a gaping wound on her left shoulder, which made it terribly painful to even try and swim away. When she reached the deck, she sighed with a small amount of joy, thinking she was somewhat safe.

Wrong. The masked killer dragged her naked body roughly onto the splintered wood deck. Erica squeeled in both pain and suprise as he loomed over her, now straddling her soon to be lifeless torso. Tears streaked down her cheeks in a waterfall as she listened to his hourse breathing from behind the mask. All she could squeek out was the words that Jason heard everytime he ended someone's life. Didn't they understand by now that begging has no effect on the dead and soul-less?

'Please.. Why are you doing this?'

And those were Erica's last words before Jason thrust his machete into her chest. He cut into her arterial vein, causing blood to spray into the air and all over Jason. Looking down at her corpse, he let out a grunt of satisfaction.

**'What about the other girl?'**

The thought sprang into his brain and stayed there. There was no way she couldn't have heard the peircing screams that had lasted until the sun had set. Had she stayed in her cabin this whole time, or had she gone out to investigate? Even worse, had she escaped? He was still baffled as to why his mother was so insistant on him not killing her, and that she was a good girl. If she ran away, she wasn't a good girl, in his mind, and he would have to off her.

After hiding the bodies in different places around the camp, he lumbered to the cabin he last saw her walking into. He noticed that the lights were all on, and decided to watch her from outside one of the windows.

And there she was, iPod on full blast, tuning out the world around her.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, cliffy D;<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I know I posted at like 2:30 this morning too, but this 3rd chapter came to me as soon as I woke up this morning at 6:00, and I just HAD to write it! This story might get pretty lengthy, so I'm going to try to get a good start on it, and I also have an Edward Scissorhands fic in the process of the 4th chapter on paper, which I'm going to post here after I get into the romantic side of this story.. The character Ashley is not going to end up being a Mary Sue, I hate those x3 Also, The song in this chapter is called Hannah by Freelance Whales. I don't own them, their music, or any characters from Friday the 13th, but you should all know that by now.3.

* * *

><p>For the hours that had passed since stepping into her cabin, Ashley had finished unpacking her bags and decorating the little huvel to her liking. She had planned to stay there the full Summer, and have some time alone at Crystal Lake while the others left in 2 weeks. When night fell, she'd just changed into her PJ's and turned her iPod on. She stared up at the posters she had tacked into the wood. One of them was a black and white still photo of Jason Vorhees killing someone in Freddy vs. Jason.<p>

**'Maybe I am a little weird.. I haven't even left this cabin since I got here. Speaking of, where the fuck is everybody? Actually, the real question would be, do I fucking care?'**

She let out a small sigh at being alone, as usual. Picking up her notebook, she went through the songs on her iPod, chose one of her favorites, and sat laid down on the bottom bunk to write and draw.

'_Do me this solid if you would, pretty lady_

_Please grab your martini and meet me on the balcony_

_I've prepared a light show and you could fake a melody_

_We could argue over where and when the cymbal hits should be_

_Hannah takes the stairs, and I usually take the elevator_

_Every now and then, she offers me a lemon Now and Later_

_Please don't play the matchmaker, please don't be a player hater_

_If you dig her recent work, now you should go congratulate her'_

This song always made her feel better when she was going through some majorly tough shit. Like, when her parents died. Ashley became silent for a few months after that, and refused to speak unless she really needed to. She had jagged scars and burn marks along the pale flesh of her arms, she'd cut herself almost every day after their death. What the worst part was, was that she always had these strange and terrible nightmares about it. She knew that they had been stabbed in the night, but what nobody knew, was who would brutally murder them. They were very well liked in their community, even if their only child wasn't. Why was she looking through the eyes of the killer, filling their shoes, in her dreams?

_'As soon as she falls asleep, these images fill her head. She watches her own eyes snap open in the full length mirror of her kitchen. She is holding a knife in her right hand, and black electrical tape in the other hand. Walking out of the kitchen and closing the draw where she had gotten the weapon from, she begins walking towards the spiral staircase leading upstairs. Silently, she ventures up the stairs, knife in hand. It's like she's watching things from her own eyes, but can't stop what her body is doing. She can't even hear her own thoughts. In the edges of her vision, she can see bright red spots dancing around the image of her parents' bedroom door. She presses her ear to the cool black wood. The only thing she can feel is this unexplainable ball forming in her gut. She'd felt it before, but had never acted upon it, not even knowing what it exactly meant. Closing her eyes for a few brief moments, her POV changes, and she can see herself in her mind's eye. Even standing in the gloom-ish dark hallway, in her short white nightgown, she can be seen clearly, her skin glowing with radiance. Opening her eyes, she slowly and gently turns the yellow knob of the door and pads her way across the room. She stands over their bed and watches them sleep for a minute. The red in her vision now shows a dark crimson, and she watches herself without control, tie her parents to the posts of the bed. The knife's blade comes up and back down again until they are both laying in a massive pool of mixed blood. She is covered in their blood, and is standing there panting, still holding the instrument of death. Tears run down her face harder and faster than they ever have before. Her black hair is becoming matted with quickly drying blood. There is a thud, when she drops the knife and runs her fingers along her mother's cheeks. She does the same with her dad's, and uses her thumbs to close their eye lids. Silence is all that can be heard in the stark blackness of the room. Wiping tears and blood off of her own cheeks, she faintly whispers, to no one._

_'I'm sorry.. It's not that I didn't love you.. But I had to do this, for me. This is the one thing that I've ever done for me. Please forgive me.'_

The night that it happened, Ashley woke up at the foot of her parents' bed, being shaken by a police officer. They didn't consider her a suspect. She was only 13, and there wasn't any physical evidence, except for the fact that she was laying in a puddle of coagulated blood on the floor near the bodies. Every one at her school used the event as a way to taunt her even more, calling her 'murderer' and 'psycho'. But, she knew she couldn't have done it. Wouldn't have done it. The re-occurring night terrors were her mind's sick way of coping with their death, that had to be it.

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she looked down at the now finished pencil sketch she had been idly working on, not even thinking about it. It was a perfect sketch of herself. A type of macabre self portrait, with blood spattered across her sullen face. The features were identical to that of the artist. Round cheeks, snow white complexion with a faint natural blush penciled in, and short raven locks framing her face. Every detail was undeniably graceful and perfect. Even her pink lip rings were set in the right place. The zero amount of effort it took her to create such masterpieces made it obvious that creating art was one of her passions.

_'And if you're partial to the night sky_

_If you're vaguely attracted to rooftops_

_Hannah takes the stairs 'cause she can't tell_

_That it's a winding spiral case_

_Is she right side up or upside-down?'_

Ashley focused back onto her music, and unplugged her ear-buds from her iPod. The music blared from the small speakers, filling the cabin with a joy only she was accustomed to. Music, along with writing and drawing, were the main suppliers of her happiness.

**'Hmm.. I'm going to take a walk, maybe sketch the lake. Oh, and look for those stupid fuck nuggets.. You know, if they aren't in a human pretzel somewhere.'**

Letting out a small chuckle, she got up, walked out the door with her pad and pencils, and started down the stairs. Her music was still audible from many feet away, her iPod stuffed into the pocket of her fuzzy zebra PJ pants.

She hummed the tune to herself as she made her way to the sparkling lake. The moon and the stars were out, and in her mind it was a beautiful time to take a stroll around the beach and the camp.

What Ashley didn't know, was that Jason was peering at her through the window the whole time. He had watched her horribly pained expression as she had dragged the pencil across the paper. When she held the finished art work up to examine it, he too had glanced at it a couple times, surprised that she was capable of creating something that amazing. Jason had originally gone to check if she were even still at the camp, and much to his surprise, she seemed to have not heard one shrill scream come from anywhere.

The first thing he had noticed in her cabin when he leered over the window to study the girl his mother claimed was good, was a picture of himself hanging on one of the wall planks. Why would she have a picture of him, let alone hang it up? Jason knew that there had been movies made about him, he had found some DVD's in some boy's travel bags before, and had even watched them. But, never before had he stumbled across someone who seemed so interested in him, as to even have a tiny poster of him, and come to Crystal Lake. Most people thought he was a legend, until he proved them wrong and massacred them. Was this mysterious yet entrancing girl one of those idiotic skeptics that just came to his home to fuck around and get high? Or maybe, like his mother had said before, was she good? Was she different?


	4. Chapter 4

Alright guys, here's the 4th chapter! :D I would've done it earlier today, but I always have terrible writer's block unless I try to write at night.. Or during my classes at school. And we had a dumb CTE field trip today, so there wasn't really any time to write all day -_-

Anyways, thanks to jcvampirebat, for reviewing the last chapter! ;D Much appreciation also, to those of you who've added this story to their favorites/alerts x3

*I do not own Savage's song Swing, nor do I own the movie Friday the 13th, any installment in the series, or the character Jason Voorhees.*

* * *

><p>As she made her way down to the side of the lake, Ashley felt a chill run up her spine. It was pretty cool outside the cabin, especially near the freezing summer water, but she'd always fancied the cold. She smiled to herself as she sat down on the sand, pencil and paper in hand. While she sat there in pure serenity, staring out into the deep waters, Jason watched her from a short distance. Why was she so interesting to him?<p>

**'Because Jason, she is like you.'**

His mother's voice sang into his head.

There was no way that a human being could ever be like him. It wasn't possible for a living creature to tear people apart with no remorse, as he did almost daily, and enjoying it.

**'Listen to your mother Jason! There are things about this girl that you do not yet know, and things that even she hasn't fully discovered about herself yet. Help her, be there for her.. I'm allowing you to have some company. Now, make your mommy proud, and do as she says.'**

Jason's eyes widened. There was no way his mother could've said such a thing.. It was true that the camp had become pretty lonely since his mom had died, and she had been speaking to him less lately. But, he could never care for a human being. There was absolutely no way he could ever 'help' another person. All he did, and was capable of doing, was to destroy people. Decapitate them, slice them. He enjoyed it, the blood on his hands. He loved the looks on the teen's faces right before he slaughtered them. But the one thing he loved the most, were their bloody screams of blue murder ringing through out the desolate forest, where no one could find them, let alone come and save them from his wrath.

He shifted his eyes toward her as he heard her start talking.. To herself.

'You know, I think they all just left me here to rot. Yup, they probably fucking ditched me, so they could fuck out in the woods all night high as fuck, and then drive away, leaving me here to die alone.'

Ashley laughed out loud to herself, loud enough for Jason to here it clearly.

'Ahhh, if they only knew.. I have nothing and no one to lose anymore. No one gives any shits about me, which is why they left me here. Or maybe Jason just happened to stumble upon the fuck heads and off them. Nah, that'd never happen..'

Suddenly she shifted her gaze down to the sand, and then brought herself onto her feet, taking her iPod out of her Jammie pocket. She stood there for a few moments, searching in her playlist for a certain song. She always had the oddest song choices for when she wanted to dance and be hyper. After selecting the song she had been looking for, she set her paper and pencils down on the sand, and put her music player back into her pocket.

Savage's song Swing blared through the pin-drop silence, and Jason advanced closer to the rhythmic beat.

_'Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

_Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING_

_Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING_

_Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING '_

He watched her hyper form jump around to the odd lyrics, which only confused him more. One moment she was talking to herself and starting to draw, and a second later she was enjoying herself all alone in the gloom of Crystal Lake, dancing and singing along to music, without a single ounce of fear painted on her angelic features.

**'Maybe she is different...'**

After the song was over, Ashley sat back down and shut her music off for good, listening to just the sounds around her. She heard a twig break behind her, somewhere close. Deciding to ignore it, she began to do a rough sketch of the lake, and the platform deck standing above it. As the minutes passed, she swore she could hear foot steps drawing near to her, but shook it off as her mind finally reducing to full insanity. The pace of the charcoal gliding roughly across the pad sped up as she started to get really into it, tuning out the world around her. Even in the darkness, by the light of the moon alone, her piece was magnificent when finished. The product of her imagination depicted a large figure with a hockey mask, presumably Jason, and a girl dwarfish to his size, sitting next to him, on the dock of the lake. Looking closely, the girl was most obviously her, PJ's and all. There wasn't anything sexual or romantic shown in the picture, they were just sitting there, together. Watching the ripples in the lake, under the light of the moon.

'Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?'

She said this aloud to herself, oblivious to the fact that Jason was standing directly over her shoulder now, secretly admiring her work. He was so close that he could smell the faint fragrance of her coconut - mango body lotion and shampoo. His deep intake of breath to inhale her scent was what made her finally catch on to the fact that she wasn't going insane - there actually was someone watching her. She wasn't alone. Her breath caught inher throat, and she slowly turned around.

The sight before her sent a shock to her system, causing her to jump back half a foot, her supplies falling onto the grainy ground. A white mask was staring back at her. Actually, the mask was the first thing she saw, his piercing blue eyes were the things staring into her soul. Not a hint of emotion could be found in them. Until she watched him kneel down and grab her personal artwork from the beach floor, and hold it in front of his face. A type of unidentifiable emotion glided across his eyes for a few seconds.

And in a few moments time, Jason was lunging towards her, trying to drag her away from the lake. Now, Ashley had always wanted to meet the infamous Jason Voorhees, but only in her dreams, where the risk of death was a 0% chance. Sure, she'd have to admit that dying by his hand would be a pretty cool way to die, but now she was having second thoughts about this. In all the movies she'd seen, every report she'd read, every article and book, she noticed one thing. He tortured people. She wasn't very fond of the idea of being tortured, by anyone, Jason Voorhees or not.

Jason expected her to scream while she was struggling, but she never did anything of the like. Instead, she actually talked to him calmly. And obviously, she wasn't going to get a response. He could talk, if he really wanted to, but no one was ever going to break his years of silence. Not even this puzzling creature who his mother encouraged him to keep as 'company'.

'Woah woah, dude, chill.. If you want me to go with you, I can walk by my damn self, instead of being dragged. I'm a fat ass anyway, so it'll be easier on both of us.'

She did have a point there. He roughly snatched her arm and walked her away from the small beach, wielding his machete in his free hand menacingly. He wanted to be intimidating, he could, and would hurt her if he had to. No, if he wanted to, chose to. For fun, or as a punishment. Sure, he'd keep her for company, until she got annoying, as all humans do. Then he'd do away with her. Glancing down at the parchment she was carrying in the arm not constricted by his icy grip, he grunted.

No one would ever make Jason Voorhees soft. No matter how different. And he would keep it that way.

* * *

><p>Hope y'all liked this chapter, I shall update soon! :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_So, I know it took me a few days to post this, but I've had a load of stuff to do for the past 3 days xP I might write another chapter later tonight, most likely, so look forward to it! ;D_

_Also, thank you WWEkanenite and Xxnikkigirl123xX for reviewing, it means so much(x_

* * *

><p>Ashley's POV:<p>

Well, here I was, chained up in a grimy room at the end of a sewage tunnel.. Which was less dirty than I thought it'd be, much to my surprise. I actually sort of found this whole situation pretty amusing. I had totally jinxed myself by secretly wishing this whole time that Jason would show up. I thought it'd be a sick way to die, if he killed me. I still think that, which makes me laugh to myself inside. I look around in half distaste, and half joy. Yeah, I guess I'm creepy for being a little happy, after getting kidnapped by a psychotic machete wielding killer. But, in my opinion, he has good right to defend his land. He died, for a shitty reason. Those stupid counselors were too busy indulging in their lusty desires to even pay attention or care that he was drowning.

I'm staring at the mud covered floor while I think this, because I know if I look up into his eyes, he'd immediately be able to tell my thoughts. Maybe. I was always kind of good at faking smiles, and niceness, to people I dislike. I was also a pretty good liar, when I needed to be. A loud stabbing sound forced my eyes to his direction. There was his machete, standing at attention, blade smashed directly into the ground. Had he already decided to kill me? I felt like shaking in terror but my body wouldn't respond. Instead, I opened my mouth and said something stupid.

'You know, if you're angry, the floor doesn't deserve the blunt of it.'

Jason's POV:

Did she seriously just say that to me? Wait, better yet, with a mischievous little smile? This wasn't funny in the least bit. How could my mother lead me to such an annoying girl and say we are alike? Just because she has this odd fascination with me, that's probably all my mother saw. Her judgement must've been rushed. But, she was never wrong before.. The main reason I even swung my machete, my only true friend and source of pleasure, into the cold ground, was because I had the strong urge to hurt this girl. And strange as it seemed, there was also a tiny part of me that wanted to watch her as I had been doing all night. She was interesting, I'll give her that. She was an odd ball.. Just like me when I was little, before death. Now I was cold and menacing. So, why would she even dare evoke my wrath with those sarcastic words? I would teach her a lesson.

I stomped towards her, causing a heavy thudding sound as I approached. Not once did she cower in fear, or even show a hint of terror in her expression.. She actually seemed, happy? What the fuck was wrong with this girl, did she have a death wish? As I leaned down over her, the only indication that she was in slightest stress, was her breathing. It hitched and became rugged. Regardless, I grabbed her arm roughly and began to undo the chains around it. She let out a small squeel and winced a little, and I could tell I would leave bruises on her snowy skin. Good, she'll find out what true pain feels like. I wasn't intending to kill her, encase my mother might actually be right. I just wanted to scare her into knowing she couldn't back talk me. Well actually, since I don't talk, she just can't annoy me.

I pulled her up off the nasty floor and pushed her up against the wall with strength. She didn't even flinch, which only angered me more.

**'Jason! What are you doing!'**

For once in my 'life' I ignored my mother's voice, and didn't hear it again while I resumed my actions.

To my amazement, when I pinned her arms above her head, she started smiling again. Our faces were just inches apart. I knew we were way too close, but I was going to make her pay for putting me in a murderous mood. I growled at her to see her next response, like a dog getting ready to bite. All at once her expression faded from joyful to stoic. I tilted my head to the right. I was actually quite confused. What in the hell was wrong with this girl? My anger subsided for a few minutes, as I stood there, entranced in her eyes. They were mesmerizing. She was shallowly panting, and since I was holding her a few inches off the ground by her two limbs, she was forced to moan out her sentences in a strained tempo.

'Uh, Jason.. Look, I'm sorry, I just don't know when to keep my mouth shut..'

Got that right. It was obvious that she was going to be a handful, if I even decided to keep this ball of almost certain misery. There was however, a certain problem with her opening her mouth. Every-time she spoke to me, my rage edged away in small increments.

'Please'

She paused, keeping me on edge. Her groaned pleads for me to release her were beginning to sound sexual in nature, and yet I held her there.

'Alright, you're seriously fucking hurting me, if you're gonna kill me, do it already.. I don't like to live anyway..'

I watched her beg me, and for once in my life, or form of living death, I didn't want to hurt someone. I felt sorry for her. For this creature I didn't know,yet somehow wished to know more about. I didn't want to torture her, maim her, or stab her. What was happening to me? I dropped her to the floor and heard her hit the ground with a grunt.

Before leaving the sewer to think, I chained her back up to the pole loosely and somewhat carelessly, not really caring, just wanting to get out of there and figure out what was going on inside my head. With one last glance behind me, I saw that she had fallen into sleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful, although she was very far from being both of those things. I shook my head and left her there, heading up towards the camp. My sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright dudes(; Like I said, this is the other chapter I finished for tonight! Hope y'all enjoy it! (Thanks for the review by the way, you know who you are ;D ) Anyways, this chapter is meant to be a short filler, kind of, just to get a better sense of the really screwed up stuff in Ashley's past. Remember, she's only 15, so these events happen two years before she goes to Crystal Lake, but they obviously still effect her in an enormous way. The next update will be way longer, probably one of my longest ones, with both Jason's POV of the filler, and his thinking time out of the sewer up at the camp. AHH, anyways, enjoy dudes and gals!

* * *

><p><em>Ashley is dreaming. Not a sweet dream, more like a nightmare of pure reality. It's like she's a ghost of the future watching herself in the past. She sees snippets of things from her life, all of them terrifingly surreal. The scene in her sea of memories in which her hell begins is a humid rainy morning. All is good, her day had a great start. Until she realized her Clockwork Orange sweatshirt was in the washer. There was nothing to cover herself with, even in the stickiness of the thick dense air. She stood at the bus stop on the corner in front of her drive way, by the powder blue coffee shop with the cheap food, listening to her iPod. Dressed in black mid - calf leggings, and a white Asking Alexandria band tee, she looked a little out of place amongst the blooming trees and new grassy lawns covering her ghetto neighborhood. Her neon green Converse could be seen down the street. She sighed as the school bus pulled up in front of her and she slowly got on. She always sat in the same seat, morning and afternoon. No one ever sat with her, she just remained alone with only her music. The bus ride was a little over a half hour, and by the time they neared the school, she was listening to one of her favorite songs.<em>

_'Time ain't gonna cure you honey_

_Time don't give a shit._

_Time ain't gonna cure you honey_

_Time's just gonna hit on you_

_I said time ain't gonna cure you honey_

_Time don't give a shit_

_Time ain't gonna cure you honey_

_Time's just gonna hit on you_

_You got to'_

_The Tape Song by The Kills is what she banged her head to and mouthed as they arrived to their destination. Ashley put her music player in her Batman bag and shoved her phone in her bra as she made her way down the stairs of the vehicle. _

_Once she made her way to homeroom, she instantly felt someone giving her the evil eye. She glanced over and saw her old friend, now enemy, Shepp, gawking at her. Now the fat ugly bitch was staring her down, and walking over to her. Ashley tried to pick up her pace, but Shepp was too fast for her, and cornered her against a desk on the far side of the room. Now everyone was stopped and staring at them, wondering what was about to go down. _

_'Woah, you really are an emo bastard child!'_

_Suddenly Ashley's arms were being yanked up for all to see and examine. Jagged scars lined her wrists and fore-arms, and there were also several fairly fresh ones mixed in. Amongst the cuts and gashes were bruises and burn marks. _

_A crowd instantly formed around the two 13 year olds, taunting Ashley with insult after burning insult. She didn't even respond with running away, or even breaking down to sob and cry. Instead, she jumped right onto the other girl and beat the living shit out of her. By the time she was done with her, she had a fractured nose and broken jaw. That was the day when she lost any friend she ever actually had, that didn't use her. It was also the day she became the most hated person in her town, and when her dad finally lost it._

_A new memory appears, although it's very foggy and faded around the edges of her vision. It all goes very fast. The first time her dad raped her.. But not the first time he had beaten her. She had always hid it from everyone, after all, who would believe her any way? Her mom would've divorced him, had Ashley told her what was going on, but she didn't want to snitch and have a broken family. She thought that enduring the pain would make things better for everyone else, and that she'd eventually get away from it._

_The only glimpses of the memory long since past and repressed, are that of a broken teenage girl lying on the floor of her bedroom bloody naked and crying. Her father cutting her clothes to peices._

_'That's daddy's little whore'_

_Broken glass being cut into her stomach, spelling out the word D A D D Y._

_Crying, sobbing, and a muffled scream._

And that's when Ashley woke up panting and in a cold sweat, curled up into a ball.. In the arms of Jason Voorhees. Inbetween short gasps and expulsions of breath she managed to whisper to him.

'P - Please don't hurt me.. I've been through enough shit..'

All he did as a type of response was nod his head back and forth.

'So, you're not going to hurt me..?'

Jason repeated the same motion, all the while looking directly into her eyes.

After a few minutes passed and she finally caught her breath, she wriggled out of his grasp and sat against the wall, holding her knees, humming the tune of 'You Are My Sunshine' and looking at him.

'Uh, thank you.. My name is Ashley by the way.'

She said this with a hint of smile in her voice, but none painted upon her face.

**'Good boy Jason. But don't think things will be easy from here. There are still many things she has yet to tell you, and she has yet to figure out for herself. Be patient, my special boy.'**

And with his mother's words once again leading him down the right path, he hoped, he sat on the wall opposite Ashley, and simply watched the girl until she fell into a peaceful dream - less slumber.

* * *

><p>* I don't own any of these songs. Duh(;<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so here is Jason's POV of chapter 6, and what he did on his 'thinking walk'. I hope you guys like it!(: I was going to write this chapter yesterday, but I ended up falling asleep wicked early and not waking up for like 12 hours xP

Thanks to WWEkanenite and jcvampirebat for reading and reviewing, it's what keeps me writing! :D

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

After leaving my hiding place, the sewer, and making it up to the surface, I began to lumber over to the cabins on the far side of the camp grounds. It was night by now, and the moon was clearly visible in the black sky. The only thing I could think about was her. This girl I didn't even know the name of, who was really different from all others I had seen. The girl who I should've killed by now - but hadn't. The only person who my mother had ever stopped me from slicing into, or mangling in some way..

Had I already gone soft? Maybe, just a little, I had shown weakness to this creature. When she told me she actually didn't care whether or not she died, I was completely shocked. All of my victims, except for the so called 'heroes', would try to fight me. Not that it ever did, or ever would work, but they had at least put up some type of fight against their inevitable suffering and death. I wanted to learn more about this girl, before I did anything else to hurt her, or anything that would upset mother.

I located the cabin that was hers, and stepped inside. She had done a great deal of decorating in the few short hours she had been here. There were posters of all kinds scattered about the wooden interior walls. Some of the brightest ones read movie titles. One that particularly caught my eye was bright orange and had a man in a white mask on the front, holding a gleaming butcher knife. The word 'Halloween' was stretched across the bottom. The decoration to the right of this one, was another of me. The image on the black poster paper was of my mask, being stabbed in one of the eye holes with a machete. Friday the 13th was written across the top of this one. On the top left corner, there was a green sticky note with girly hand writing scrawled upon it. I leaned over to read it.

_'June 1st - Going to Crystal Lake! So so so fucking excited! Note to self: Do not forget your autograph book(; Haha.'_

Was this girl always so sarcastic? I walked to another part of the room with the bunks in it and stopped near her other bags that had yet to be emptied. Directly on top was a hugely filled purple scrapbook. The front cover read 'Jason Voorhees; Fact or Fiction?' on one line in black cursive, and the second line under it said 'History Class'. So, she did a history project on me. And I thought that she couldn't possibly get weirder? Wrong was I, obviously. Yet, something inside me was urging me to open the book. I lifted it into my hands, a tad surprised at how much it weighed. Papers were poking out of the pages, threatening to fly out at any second if it were dropped or even tilted in the wrong direction. Opening to the first page, I noticed that she had even included a table of contents. There were sections for each movie that was based on me, for each spree of killings that had actually inspired each movie, time lines, the whole deal. Then I flipped to one of the sections which greatly interested me.

The top of page 349 read 'Why I chose Jason Voorhees'. Why had she chosen me? My curiosity had been growing since she first arrived here, when I saw the black and white photo of me. Why was she so interested in me? I was about to find out, but there was a small part of me not wanting to invade her privacy. I had never before respected anyone, and I sure ass hell wasn't about to now. Let alone the fact that I knew nothing about this girl. I pushed all thoughts aside and to the back of my mind and began to read.

_'I guess you must be wondering why I chose Jason Voorhees for my project subject of choice. Well, I chose him because he just intrigues me. Yes, he is a psychotic slasher, but, I sort of look up to him in a sense.. I mean, if you tried to look at things from his/his mother's point of view, there is an actual reason for each and every murder. Instead of doing their job and watching the children at the camp, they were having sex. Mrs. Voorhees only wanted to protect her child. Sure, his death obviously induced her into a type of psychosis, but her overall reason still makes some sense. She just needed to satisfy her urge to kill them, to somehow make things right in her mind. And Jason wants to avenge the death of his mother. He was there when Alice beheaded her, he was watching in silence. Then he came back for revenge. Against the teens who crept into his territory. I'm sure that any teenager who crosses him reminds him of those responsible for her death. Also, I chose him, because he reminds me of my self to an extent.. He had no friends, only his mother. I just have no one. No friends, no family, just no one. My parents are dead, and well, so is his mom. The only people who ever really cared. Getting picked on every single day, happens to me also. None of the kids, or even adults, care about me or what I've gone through. And as sad as it is, when Jason was alive, the same happened for him. Being 15, I know it's probably terrible to relate myself to someone as violent and vicious as Jason Voorhees. But, do I actually care what any one else has to think or say about me anymore? Nope, not really.'_

I closed the book and stood there in silence. It was always silent for me, but this was a knowing silence. A partially puzzled silence.

**'See Jason, she is like you. She knows how it is to be hated, for just being yourself. For things that are out of your control.'**

Yes, it was completely in no one's control that he had a noticeable facial deformity. So literally any one who saw him made fun of him. Beat him. Then ultimately, they got together and killed him. If he had been able to swim, it wouldn't have made a difference. They probably would've found another way.

I gently put the object back where I found it, as to not spill the pages out of it. I left the cabin, thoughts of how she could perfectly understand me plaguing my mind. When I was finally back down underground in the sewer, I could hear panting coming from where I'd left her. I quickly rushed over to her and knelt down beside her sleeping form. Her face was pale, and bead of sweat were running down her smooth forehead. Her eyebrows were knit together in a painful expression, and she was breathing as though she had just run a mile without stopping. I had no idea what to do, or how to help her. Ha, me, Jason Voorhees, helping someone. Just a day before I would've laughed at such a thought. But now, my main focus was just that. I wanted to help her.

Not knowing what else to do, I sat down on the ground with my legs sticking straight out. I pulled her shaking body into my arms, her head resting on my leg. I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her in any way possible. I'd seen teenage boys her age do the same with other girls when they were upset, and it seemed to work. I sat there like that for a while, I don't really know how long, but it wasn't just a few minutes. Every couple moments her body would convulse or she would say a few words in a groggy sleep filled haze. I heard the words 'Daddy! Stop!' repeated quite a few times, and then a realization hit me. Anger flooded my brain as I realized that her father must've beat her.. Or worse, he could've even raped her. The one thing worse than sex, in my book, was forcing it upon someone. I looked down at her, and if I were a true human being, the sight would've broken my heart far more than the subtle twinge of pain that I did get in my stomach. Tears were falling down from her eyes, and I used my fingers to wipe them away.

I froze but moved my hand away when I could feel her shifting, and beginning to wake up. I watched her twist her head up to look straight at me, while still gasping for strangled breaths. There was a look of pure terror in her eyes, and I knew that whatever was causing it wasn't me.

'P - Please don't hurt me.. I've been through enough shit..'

I simply nodded back and forth as a response, to show her that hurting her wasn't my intention.

'So, you're not going to hurt me..?'

I was still staring into her pained eyes while I repeated my previous motion. No, I didn't want to hurt her in the least bit right now. Something deep inside of my cold heart felt for her, and I didn't know exactly what it was. All I knew is that I would listen to my mother, and see how things played out from there.

After a few minutes of her just sitting there, still draped over me, she managed to once again breathe normally. Once she realized where exactly her body was stationed, she slipped her way off of me and out of my arms. I felt a feeling of coldness wash over me that I'd never felt before when she left my embrace. She backed herself up against the the wall and held her legs in front of her. I watched her stare at the floor for a while, while she hummed softly. It was a tune I'd heard before. My mother would always sing 'You Are My Sunshine' to me when I was a kid. Halfway through the song, her globes snapped up to mine and she looked at me while she finished. After it was over, and the angelic tune was gone, she spoke to me with her feathery voice.

'Uh, thank you.. My name is Ashley by the way.'

She said this with a sort of notable cheer in her voice, but none on her features. So, her name was Ashley. Huh, I sort of liked that name, I thought, glad that I wouldn't have to think of her as 'the girl' anymore.

**'Good boy Jason. But don't think things will be easy from here. There are still many things she has yet to tell you, and she has yet to figure out for herself. Be patient, my special boy.'**

I knew it wouldn't be easy. After all, she was human, and I was Jason Voorhees. I am not suppose to feel for anyone, or anything. But, why then, was I beginning to have unexplainable feelings for her? I couldn't possible like her.. Could I?

I watched her yawn and sink back down to lay on the floor, ready for slumber once again. I could only hope that my mother knew what she was leading me into, and secretly, that this girl, Ashley, might actually turn out to not hate me. Sure, she didn't hate me now, but what about when she saw me kill someone? How would she react then? I scooted to the opposite wall and silently closed my own eyes to sleep on it all.


	8. Chapter 8

So, sorry this took much longer to write than usual, I've been having some writer's block. But... I am back! xD Anyways, of course I don't own the songs, Jason, or the movie. & Thank you RKF22 and Xxnikkigirl123xX for reviewing the last chapter! ;D

* * *

><p>Ashley had had a dreamless sleep, filled with only darkness. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and taking a deep breath of the stale air around her, she stared blankly at the 'face' of her kidnapper. She sat there in utter silence and stared at him with growing curiosity. Why hadn't he killed her yet? And, why had he seemed.. Weak around her? Just then she realized that she wasn't bound by chains. She was free to run away. Sighing, she decided against it. After all, this was Jason Voorhees. Mass murderer. Serial Killer. He always caught his prey, and she knew that she wasn't any different. Even if he had decided to keep her, it would probably be for only a short time. Just to watch her go insane, and fuck with her. She sat there for a long time, listening to the sound of the muffled breaths from behind his mask.<p>

She almost smiled when her thoughts started to stray.

**'Maybe he'll rape me. Oh, right on! That kind of wouldn't be rape anyway...'**

But, what if he did? There was also a strong possibility that he could... But he probably wouldn't. Why waste so much time killing sinners, and then committing the ultimate act of lust yourself? Yeah, she did think he was sort of cute. But, whatever was behind the mask couldn't be judged without seeing it.

Since Jason was asleep, and she obviously wasn't going to just up and attempt to leave, just to fail, Ashley sat there, bored.

**'I'd turn my iPod on... Nah. It'd wake him up and piss the fuck out of him... Ah, I could sing. Like, softly. Hmmm.. Maybe. Yeah!'**

Music was her savior. The one thing that she always turned to no matter what. Music was the only thing that never disappointed, hurt, or hated her. All it did was make her feel better, and take the pain away, even if it were only temperary. Thinking of songs she could hum or possibly whisper to herself to pass the time, she also kept her eyes transfixed upon Jason. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

**'He looks so innocent and peaceful. And yet, he's killed so many people. I bet it's just my warped mind thinking all this; I've always fantasized about this exact situation. And now that it's happening, I really need to realize that love is something that this dude is incapable of.'**

Ashley thought this just as the perfect song for her mood and the moment popped into her head. Born Ruffians by Kurt Vonnegut.

_'I would like to feel the pain of a broken heart_

_Just to let me know that I can fall apart_

_No one wants to hear the birds sing_

_Morning's near_

_Day will soon become night again my dear_

_I don't want to know the pain of a broken heart_

_I always know to stop before it starts_

_No one wants to hear the boy sing love sick songs_

_Just keep dancing, keep smiling_

_Even if it feels wrong_

_It's not the place, nor the time_

_Nor that I can't keep you mine_

_Your smile, my smile_

_Our faces mash a while_

_"Tiger got to hunt, bird got to fly_

_Man got to sit and wonder why, why, why_

_Tiger got to sleep, bird got to land_

_Man got to tell himself he understand"_

_Got to fly_

_It's not the place, nor the time_

_Nor that I can't keep you mine_

_Your smile, my smile_

_Our faces mash a while_

_Won't you come outside, love_

_Won't you come outside?_

_Won't you please be mine, love_

_Won't you come outside? '_

With each line flowing from her lips, the louder she became. Starting off as a faintly audible whisper, her voice gradually rose to almost a shout as the song came to an end. Her eyes were glued shut with both concentration and greif. She couldn't possibly love him; could she? Somewhere around the middle of the tune, Jason's eyes fluttered open in surprise. He remembered never chaining her back up. Why was she still here? Not that he wouldn't have gone after her, and eventually brought her directly back here. He woould've had to punish her.

Jason had realized in his sleep, what he would have to do. His mother had helped him make the ultimate desition to keep this strange young girl, and have her as his. Sure, it'd be tough to gain her trust, but it was quite obvious that she fancied him to an extent already to begin with.

Whilst watching Ashley sing, he noticed how into it she was getting. Jason could've smiled behind his hockey mask at how cute she looked. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was singing. It felt like her smooth voice was drifting into his soul. Like she was singing to him. He knew she in fact wasn't though, because he had been sleeping when she had begun her symphany. When it became silent again, the only thing that either of them could hear was the other's paced breathing.

She opened her eyes and automatically noticed his pale blue ones staring into hers. Like he was staring into her soul. She wanted to say something, even if he was obviously going to stay silent. The tension in the air was heavily hung.

'So uh, yeah.. I sing. Sorry if I woke you up. I can stop, if it bothers you.'

Ashley was secretly hoping he'd want to hear more of her voice. She loved music, and she loved to sing.

Jason shook his head back and forth, signaling a 'no', and that he didn't mind if she continued to sing.

'Okay. Would you like me to sing another song? Like, to you this time, instead of to myself?'

She said this with a wide grin spread across her delecit features, and with a faint hint of blush creeping up her face.

He nodded a 'yes', and she began singing once again.

_'I'm a captain lost at sea, in the deep heading straight to the bottom_

_Are you alone when you think of me?_

_Just take a deep breath and watch me go down_

_I'm a pilot falling free, about to crash land straight to the bottom_

_Are you alone when you think of me?_

_Just take a deep breath and watch me go down_

_I wanna be like you_

_And i wanna see like you_

_And i'm a bird with broken wings, descending so fast straight to the bottom_

_Are you alone when you think of me_

_Just take a deep breath and watch me go down_

_And i'm a man with many dreams, i've seen them all fall straight to the bottom_

_I'm all alone inside you see_

_Just take a deep breath, and watch me go down_

_And i wanna be like you_

_And i wanna see like you_

_I wanna be and i wanna see_

_I wanna be like you_

_My paper wings never learn to fly_

_And i'm a fake cause i never tried_

_I fell asleep in a life of lies_

_With my conscience kicking in i could never get through to you_

_And i will swim through this mess i've made_

_Where i can pray for a tidal wave_

_So you can watch my body fade_

_Into the horizon the oceans have me now_

_And can you feel me dreaming of you_

_And can you feel me dreaming of you_

_Angel i wont need to know or need to say i want you'_

By the end of the song (Oceans by Mallory Knox), Jason had made his way to the wall across from him where Ashley was situated. He was sitting right next to her, craddling her in his arms again. She had started crying as soon as she had uttered the first note of the melody. Tears fell all over him, but for some reason, he didn't care. Having her body against his felt right, and he had no clue why. It wasn't like the naughty touches that the bad kids indulged in. This was innocent, even if neither one taking part in the unknown mutual feeling were innocent themselves. It didn't matter. What did matter was what had happened to him. He should not be acting this way.. With a teen, non the less. But his mother, and also some part of him, was telling that everything about this was okay. The girl wasn't trying to crawl away or fight him off. He was actually being tender to her in a time of need, and she seemed to bend and respong to his soothing touch.

Ashley craned her neck up and looked right at him, whispering the words that he never thought would come out of his new angel's mouth.

'Why did I kill them...'


End file.
